The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox maculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Flower Power.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hubbardston, Mass. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Phlox cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Phlox originated from an open-pollination in 1996 in Hubbardston, Mass. of the Phlox maculata cultivar Omega, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Phlox maculata, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hubbardston, Mass. in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Hubbardston, Mass. since 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.